1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention should not limited to the technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device having an edge detecting function of detecting the outline or the like of an object so that the position of the object can be detected has been disclosed (e.g., Patent Document 1). The edge means a portion of a captured image with a sharp illuminance change.
An imaging device in which an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor is included in a transistor of a pixel circuit has been disclosed (e.g., Patent Document 2).